


Broken Soul

by skinnerdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnerdy/pseuds/skinnerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of "AU Everyone has their soulmate's name above their heart, but its written in their soulmate's native language.</p><p>Dean Winchester has "Castiel"written above his heart and no one knows what language it's in, and Dean thinks he's broken until he meets Cas, and finds out his soulmate is an angel</p><p>Set during 4.01 if that episode was actually a month and not a day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Secrets

"Nothing we know of has that kind of juice"

"Obviously something had to have pulled him out Bobby"

"Okay so what was it?"

"......... We'll keep researching. Talk soon"

"You better"

Sam laughed to himself as he heard Bobby hang up. He pulled into the drive-thu of some local restaurant called (Restaurant),that claimed to have the "best fries on the street", then headed back to the motel they were staying at.

After he parked, he grabbed the bags of food and shuffled the food around so the pie was in his bag, making it seem as though he forgot it, in order to fuck with Dean. As he walked up to the door, Sam wished he didn't have to smell cigarette smoke at every motel they stayed at, regardless of how used to it he was. He went into the room to find Dean in the shower, unusually quiet for the man who seems to think that shower was synonymous with "America's Got Talent audition room"

"I've got the food Dean!" he yelled to his brother, but he only received a grumble in response, obviously in a bad mood. Sam wondered if he shouldn't mess with him about the pie, but seeing how Dean had practically destroyed the room, Sam didn't care all that much. Dean's stuff was strewn around the room, the bed sheets were on the floor, his gun on the bed, halfway cleaned, his duffel tossed on the table, most of its usual contents were on the floor but it was zipped up. 

Ever since Dean got out of hell, he usually kept all of his stuff ready to leave at a moment's notice, and only food wrappers or hotel towels and sheets were every where but Sam took this messiness as a hopeful hint that Dean would be more relaxed than he had been. He picked up the duffel and dropped it on the floor to make room for the food, but as it fell to the floor he heard a strange clanking noise, like lots of little bottles. Curious, Sam glanced towards the bathroom door, wondering if he should open it. He was used to hearing bottles clink when Dean was involved, but it didn't sound like booze. Sam quickly unzipped the bag and pulled out an abnormally large amount sharpies, thin square skin-colored bandages, and 6 bottles of liquid foundation. 

"Why the fuck does Dean have makeup, and how does he even know what foundation is..." thought Sam. His mind began to work out the possibilities. 

He thought about the tattoos. 

How Dean would never show anybody his.

How defensive he was about it. 

But how after he came back from Hell he would walk around shirtless, parading the tattoo bearing a simple name "Sara". Sam never understood what had changed and was so willing to show it now, but he wasn't going to push his brother into talking about it. But why would he need make up and bandag-

"Can you bring me my bag?" yelled Dean from the shower, interrupting Sam's thought and causing Sam to almost drop and shatter the foundation.

"What do you need your bag for?"

"Why are you so interested with what I do in the bathroom?" Dean replied, though he lacked the usual joking tone he always used to have. Sam didn't respond, but he opened the door and dropped the bag on the counter.

Dean waited until Sam closed the door before muttering to himself "You dumb ass, leaving it out there. Sam could have seen it". He looked down at the tattoo on his chest, right above his heart. He had looked at it so many times he could draw it by memory, but he couldn't make any sense of it. He had never seen the language before. He'd tried every book, every website, and even emailed a few professors under fake email addresses with pictures to see if they knew what language it was in. He had finally admitted it to Bobby, who tried to help, but the only thing they found was a similar looking rune in an old biblical painting. He had given up hope, and believed he was broken. He'd never know who his soulmate was. 

But he'd never admit it to Sam. When Sam turned 18, and his tattoo began to form, he had been ecstatic. Dean could remember the smile on his face when he made out the word "Jessica". But that night, after she died, his tattoo began to fade away.

"My soulmate isn't dead" Dean would tell himself "otherwise I wouldn't have a tattoo. She's just..... not human" But it didn't make him feel that much better. Was he supposed to love a jellyfish or something?

Dean stepped out of the shower, leaned against the the counter and sighed. He traced the letters into the steam on the mirror, then he angrily swiped away what he'd written. 

After wrapping a towel around his waist, he pulled a bandage out from the bag and put it over the unintelligible word on his chest, covered the edges with the foundation, then wrote "Sara" on the bandage. He had spent days learning how to imitate the font perfectly, using an old photo of Sam's tattoo.

He put on his jeans and pulled a grey t-shirt over his "tattoo", careful not to smudge it. He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Sam eating a grilled chicken sandwich.

"You brought me something better than that right?" Dean asked

"Yep, a salad with low-fat dressing and a diet beer"

"ha ha ha" Dean snatched his bag of food from the table, pulled out his burger and took a bite.


	2. Broken Summon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Bobby try to figure out what pulled Dean out of hell. Like everything else in Supernatural, something has to go weirdly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but I'm a very unmotivated person. Plus I wrote it and lost it so I had to do it all again.
> 
> I'll try to post the next chapter sooner. Again, sorry!

Dean winced as he stood up, legs sore from crouching for so long. He tossed the empty can of spray paint in the corner of the room, startling Bobby due to the loud crash of metallic canisters. 

"Sorry!" He called out and heard a muffled "idjit". 

He shut the book on Norse protection symbols and grabbed a different one and a new can of paint off of the rusty table in the center of the room.

One side was cluttered with old books and printed pages from hours of searching online for any form of protective, trapping, or power decreasing symbol they could find. The other side was covered in every weapon they could scrounge up, from machettes to shotguns filled with everything they could possibly stuff in a shotgun shell.

Dean looked up at Bobby 

"Did we forget Ruby's knife?" He asked 

"You didn't grab it?"

"I can't rememeber everything, that's why we need you" Dean replied, causing Bobby to sigh, drop his book and can, and walk outside to the Impala to grab the knife.

/Books and weapons, a hunters dream./ Dean thought as he eyed the table with apprehension. Summoning things always freaked him out a bit. There were way too many things that could go wrong, and this time they didn't even know what they were summoning. It was powerful enough to pull him out of hell... what if it didn't want to be summoned?

Dean walked back to the wall he was decorating and began copying a symbol from an old biblical story. He hadn't heard or seen of the symbol before, it was called an Angel Sigil, but he thought it sounded pretty badass and they weren't taking any chances, so on the wall it went. 

Suddenly, Dean had a strong urge to write something on the wall. Before he could debate it, his hand moved, mostly through reflex, and he was left staring at the familiar word that was permantly marked on his chest. He took a deep breath, finished the sigil and went back to the center of the room as Bobby walked back into the warehouse, knife in hand, and began to prepare the ingredients for the  
summoning. As Dean neared the table, Bobby glanced at the wall where he had been, and noticed what Dean had done. 

"What, you don't trust my work?" Dean asked defensively, "I am a professional" he added, trying to distract him from the name on the wall. 

"A professional dumbass" Bobby replied, but he didn't mention anything else, much to Deans delight.  
(Enter summoning, kickass Castiel entrance etc)

As the older gentleman regained conciousness, and Dean knelt to help him, the angel's eyes swept over the room, surveying the graffiti on the walls. Amusement  coursed through him as he thought of all the hard work these humans went through to find all of this stuff. It showed the resourceful but naive part of humanity that Castiel was always fond of.  
He noticed the angel warding symbol and found it humorous that it was painted on, as it made it clear that they were oblivious to what it was or what it did. It was good for himself, otherwise he'd be sent to God knows where.

Something below the sigil stuck out to him, and his amusement turned to surprise as he realised what it was.  
His name, written in Enochian on the wall. The fact his name was there was no big deal, they had to know his name for the summoning. 

But the Enochian. As far as he knew, and he knew a lot, no one on Earth could read or understand Enochian. 

"Where'd you learn that?" Castiel asked, interrupting the silence.  
"Learn what?" Dean replied  
Castiel's annoyance was evident as he pointed towards the wall  
"My name, on the wall, in Enochian"

Silence befell the room as shock, stronger that before, emanated from the two men, but the waves of fear and bewilderment from the younger man gave away who was responsible for it. 

Castiel stepped towards Dean, put two fingers to his forehead, and they vanished, leaving Bobby standing alone, confused with a single word escaping his lips. 

"Balls".


	3. Broken Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this chapter is so short and uneventful. 
> 
> It was NOT supposed to be a stand alone chapter but since I feel bad for not updating in months, I decided to post just this part since it's all I have typed up.
> 
> Again sorry for the long wait and how short the chapter is, but hopefully the rest of the chapter will be coming soon!
> 
> Summary  
> they go to the woods and shit happens

On Sam's 12th birthday, John was off on a hunt.... again. He said he would be back 3 days before his birthday, but just like every other promise John had made, he never came through.

To cheer Sam up, Dean snuck them into the Six Flags they passed by on their way into town. Sam was ecstatic. He looked like a kid in a candy store, and Dean hadn't seen a smile like that on a Winchester's face since his mom was alive.

Sam's favourite ride was The Tornado, which spun them around and around until they couldn't even tell when the ride stopped because their heads were in a whirlwind. Dean's face felt like it was being peeled off, and it was amazing.

The only difference as his face was being peeled off this time was that it was fucking terrifying. The only thing his eyes had time to register was blurs of dark green and grey. The roar of winds was deafening. The pressure from the fingers on his forehead was growing remarkably painful, his skull felt like it was about to crack...

The only thing worse than Castiel's roller coaster impersonation was when it ended. It was like slamming into a brick wall, except there was nothing there to catch him, so he tumbled to the ground, very ungracefully. He laid there for a moment as his brain caught back up to him and the pain of his fall overcame the adrenaline of his terrifying flight.

As he rememebered he was not alone, he stood up, groaning and cursing under his breath. He dusted off his jeans and squared his shoulders, determined to regain his cool demeanor to mask his array of unprecedented emotions. This.... man... thing... was his soul mate?

Dean scanned his surroundings, but did not regonize any of it. They stood in a forest of tall, dark trees that circled a small opening where they had landed. The only light source was the few rays of moonlight that managed to pierce through the thick leaves above them, giving the whole area a dark, surreal vibe.

Dean had been in so many forests, this scene wasn't new to him, in fact they hunted so many creatures in forests that even the erie sounds of nocturnal animals didn't bother him at all. But he still was unfamiliar with their location.

"Where are we?" Dean asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two men.

"A few miles south of where we were. The other man would have gotten in the way" Castiel replied.

"In the way of what?" Dean asked startled, but Castiel did not answer. "Either way, I vote we drive next time" he continued.

"Is your car capable of driving through the woods?"

"..... I vote we walk next time"  
Castiel tilted his head which Dean found adorable but infuriating  (shut up brain it's not cute).

"Where did you find my name?" Castiel asked, finally getting to the point of why they were in a random forest.

"A book" Dean lied, unconvincingly. His hand instinctively moved to his chest and scratched, right where his tattoo was. And it didn't go unnoticed. Castiel squinted his eyes and stepped towards Dean

"Woah, easy there Tiger" Dean said, chuckling forcefully and throwing his hands up in defense. Castiel paused momentarily, then swiped his hands away, and pulled down Dean's shirt to expose the name above his heart. They both froze. Castiel confused, and Dean scared of what the angel might do.

Suddenly, Castiel vanished as suddenly as they had appeared. Dean stood still, in shock, relief, and slight anger for an inmeasurable amount of time, until Bobby walked into the clearing.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked, alerting Dean of his presence.

"I.. don't know" Dean replied.  
Bobby noticed the collar of Dean's shirt was extensively stretched, and a few ideas popped into his mind.

"Where'd the angel go?" He asked

"I don't know" Dean said again, which is all Bobby seemed to be able to get out of him.

"Maybe I should call Sam" Bobby said to himself, which caused Dean to finally get his shit together.

"Nah I'm good", said Dean, "Castiel at least could have brought us back". But after remembering what happened last time he was zapped, he changed his mind.


End file.
